How'd I get stuck with you
by toilethead101
Summary: The world is now ravaged by war. Three people however are going to put a stop to that, but ... None of them get along with each other!
1. Hwoa's story

So yeah this is my first story and this is also my first time in fanfiction so go easy on me. (As usual Namco owns Tekken and Tekken owns Jin, Hwoa, Lili and Asuka). I actually based this story from my ideas on what would happen in the sixth tournament, and I'm nervous because of how awkward the first chapter seemed

* * *

It was the sixth tournament, and now it was the best time for me to take Kazama down. From the reports I got there was a "Kazama-Style Dojo" here somewhere. I actually felt like I've been walking forever since I couldn't actually read his map properly and the fact that he wasn't familiar with the area either didn't help. Eventually I finally reached the dojo.

When I got there I just asked a student "I'm looking for a Jin Kazama, is he here"

"That bastard?, do you think we'd want to be with the idiot that wanted to take over the world because he felt like it!" retorted by the angry student

"Dude I'm just asking do you know where he is or not"

"What makes you so sure that I'd talk to a foreign punk like you? Just get out of our dojo, The sooner the better"

"I don't have a choice if you don't give me answers now I'm going to have to force them out myself"

"What makes you think you could beat me?" and right after that statement the student just attacked me

Sure he was a bit good, but right before the guy could even land a punch, I just knocked the guy through the front door with just a kick. Soon other students came rushing in trying to stop me, but I just ended up knocking even more people back to the front of the dojo, the difference of our skill was simply that big, and I was actually bored with fighting all these losers. I wanted a real fight, someone that could really give him his money's worth in a fight. Needless to say I just wanted to fight Jin again, but now I'm stuck with this talentless mob.

"I'll ask you again do you know where the hell Jin is!" as I had picked up the first guy who that tried to hit me

"P-Please w-we don't know anything about Jin Kazama, sure he's got the same family name, but that's as far as we know"

Soon enough I got a call from one of my subordinates back at the Resistance

"Sir we have a problem! Jin isn't in Japan, he's in some sort of temple in the Middle East. Additionally the forces of Baek and Miguel were simultaneously attacked by both G-Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu and the two have been conflicting ever since"

"Fine I understand, then I will stay here in Japan and try to get more information on the Mishima Zaibatsu I'm sure Jin will win this tournament so he'll probably come back to Japan. Until then try to keep my master and Miguel from fighting with each other" and with that I hung up my phone

"Okay I''ll let you off for today." and with that I simply left

"Hopefully there's someone here who can give me a run for my money otherwise it looks like I won't be having much fun here"

* * *

Even more nervous with this chapter -_- hopefully this'll be better compared to the other chapter I made.

Please give me feedback on the story so far, so I can try to improve the story more :D


	2. Lili's story

So yeah here comes Lili I'll be doing Asuka's in a short while. I've already got an idea for the story, but first I'll need to check the story's progress first after Asuka

* * *

Even though I wanted to fight in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 again and defeat Asuka along with Jin I just couldn't. Midway during the tournament Sebastian called me and said that father had just suffered a major injury so I forfeited and went back to Monaco. It was my duty as a daughter to see father, even if I'm disrespectful and disobedient at times I'm sure that I'm still a good daughter to him.

"S-Sebastian what happened to father!" That was the first I could say when I just got out of my family's jet

"The doctor says that your father suffered from a small stroke, but he should be able to recover from it" since Sebastian said so calmly so I assumed that everything was okay

"I see, so how's father doing right now?" I asked frantically

Sebastian hesitantly told me "He's currently in a coma because of his age and health. The doctor said that he won't be able to wake up for a very long time"

Before I knew it I just ran up to my room. I could hear Sebastian trying to console me, but that didn't matter, this was my fault. If I had just stayed at home instead of leaving to attend the tournament then I should've been able to get help for father earlier. I just locked the door behind and I was afraid of losing my own father, and I couldn't help but cry on my bed. Later I was told that right before he suffered a stroke, father was asked by the Mishima Zaibatsu to hand over the remaining oil fields of our family except for the smallest ones. I just got up and went to father's office to see the keys for his many houses and I finally found one located in Japan.

"Sebastian do you know any good schools in Osaka, Japan" I said with a full plan in mind  
"I have a friend that's a principal of a school, so you can be enrolled without a problem, but why go to Osaka or even Japan for that matter?" Sebastian said that so kindly that I was actually a bit guilty that I wasn't going to tell him that I was sneaking out again especially since father was in a coma.

"Well I wanted to go to Japan since I thought it might be able to calm me down, plus I don't want to neglect my education" I said though the last part wasn't entirely true, it was just to make sure Sebastian didn't suspect anything

"All right, but where are you going to stay?" He asked worriedly

I just showed him a set of keys and responded "Father has a house in Osaka which he uses when he goes to Japan for business, I have the keys so there isn't a problem"

"Fine the jet will be leaving soon. Enjoy your stay" as he gave his farewells to me

"Thank you Sebastian I won't forget you or father when I'm gone" Soon I just got onboard and went to Japan, since father was sick and I was his daughter, that means the invites to him will be addressed to me while all the others will be sent back to Monaco" This time I was going to fight for you,Father, Jin will pay for messing with our family

* * *

All I need to do now is finish up Asuka's story and then I'll work on how they became a team.

Please review if you want any feedback is welcome


	3. Asuka's story

So this is Asuka's side once I'm done here I think they should be meeting each other in the next few chapters.

* * *

"It's been a week since I was here last time. Whoever that chinese kenpo guy was, he's pretty good at hiding. Those idiots back at the dojo had better be training while I was gone or else I'm going to have to take my temper out on them." I just said that once I got out from my plane and was on my way back home.

When I got back I was in for a big surprise.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell just happened here?" I was too surprised to even break something

"Before you showed up Asuka, a punk appeared asking us questions. Then he thrashed the dojo" said one of the many bruised students.

I was actually tempted to call this punk out and show him what it really means to mess with my family's dojo, but something else just caught my eye. There was a giant mob heading straight for this dojo!

"Hey do you know anything about Jin Kazama!" one of the people in the mob shouted

"There isn't even a J-" but before I could finish they shouted

"Don't lie to us! This is the Kazama-style Dojo isn't it, aren't you siding with that bastard"

"SHUT UP!" I just shouted

"There isn't even a Jin in this dojo and we've been here for years what makes you so sure that Jin Kazama is here?" I tried to explain

"Why? Can you prove that you aren't even on his side?"

"Fine if that's the case then I'll beat him up myself" I just blurted it out, since there was so much chaos that I couldn't even hear myself and besides this guy was responsible for starting practically the third world war so I might get really rich and famous if I take him down.

Soon the entire crowd left and now I just looked at myself and thought how am I going to catch someone as big and powerful as Jin. He was the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, had countless soldiers in his command and all those soldiers were decent in fighting and could easily overwhelm her. I picked up a paper which was an old King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 application form. It had apparently belonged to a Hwoarang and I was surprised to see that in the "Previous Tournament experience" section he wrote that he fought Jin. I decided to call him up tomorrow after school since I had to pack my stuff and I still have school on the next day.

"Just you wait Jin, I'm coming to break that face of yours!"

* * *

I don't think Hwoarang noticed his application form falling off either way the next chapter will be up soon until then can you review my story so that I can get an idea what to say next


	4. Not so unlikely meeting

Okay looks like I'm going to start having them meet. Hope it goes well from this point on...

* * *

Lili just arrived into her father's extra house with a lot of money and began planning her plot into getting into the Zaibatsu, but first she had to attend her first day of school in Japan. She got into an elegant white limo, like the ones she had back at home however she asked the driver to tour her around the area so that she could familiarize herself.

"All right miss this lane here is where all of the good restaurants are, coincidentally all the anime and gaming stores are all on the other side of the lane. Your school should just be straight ahead of this lane"

"Thank you sir anyway let's go already to school"

"As you wish Ma'am" and soon they simply left for her school

When they reached the intersection the driver had to speed up however because he was about to miss his opportunity to go through the traffic light and avoid traffic. Just then they just startled an Asuka Kazama from her bike, and caused her to drop her bag on the road.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" as Asuka said while picking up her things

"Great, now my phone voice control is busted, looks like I won't be making any voice calls anytime soon." Soon she just went to school and went to her class.

"Hiya, Asuka did anything big happen" said Xiaoyu in an always cheery manner

"Oh hey, Xiao, it's nothing big how's the math homework"

"Let's not talk about that shall we" replied Xiao, but this time with a demented smile that frightened even Asuka

"Are you still fighting with our math teacher, I keep telling you he'll be nice once you do your work" sighed Asuka

The teacher spoke just then, "Class we have a new arrival from Europe."

Asuka's head snapped around, (Wait a second, Europe? it couldn't be her)

"Her name is Emile Rochefort, so please be nice to her everyone"

"Please just call me Lili" she said with a smile

As soon as she smiled she just swooned a LOT of boys in the class and soon the class was talking a lot about this student

"Anyway please take that available seat"

"Of course"

Initially Lili was happy, she was getting so much attention just from her appearance alone, but soon she got a glare from a person she didn't expect to see.

"Oh, if it isn't Asuka Kazama, I see a barbarian like you can actually learn" Lili said sarcastically

"Like your one to talk you prissy brat at last I recall, who won our last fight?" replied Asuka

"Now now, Asuka, even if Lili and you have a bit of a history can you at least take it outside" said a still cheerful Xiaoyu

"Agreed, Xiao. I might end breaking a chair when I'm using it to hit Lili's hard head" remarked by a still grumpy Asuka

"Perhaps, I wouldn't want to dirty myself in a place of learning fighting a wild animal"

Except for Xiaoyu, there was no one in the class could get over the thick atmosphere the two were putting in. It was as if they were ready to have a fight to the death right inside the classroom at anytime given. By the time it was recess the atmosphere had spread to the entire school. By lunch it managed to tone down and everyone was finally able to interact with each other calmly. Lili as expected now had a strong fan base in the school, though Asuka also had one, most of the guys in the school actually feared her more than they wanted to chase her. There was even a rumor that when a guy tries to hit on Asuka, she would break all of the poor sap's bones in less than 10 minutes. Soon during their final class Asuka got hit by a crumpled piece of paper telling her

"If you're actually smart enough to read this barbarian, You'll meet me outside school today, when everyone's gone, to settle the score"

Of course it came from Lili and of course Asuka would be there, being someone that would never back down from a fight. By dismissal most of the students had already left, so now Asuka and Lili were going to fight without any interferences. Soon the two girls went neck and neck in their fight. Lili, with all her power, couldn't seem to breakthrough Asuka's string of defense and reversals. Asuka, despite her speed and accuracy, had a hard time hitting Lili like before. Before the two could continue their fight there was a big shout.

"You two get into my office now!", surprising both girls and causing them to fall down.

To their surprise it was the principal of the school that caught them. They knew they were in for a big punishment for their fight also considering the amount of damage they could've actually done to the school's property.

"Lili, you're a new student, my old friend, Sebastian, along with your father would have taught you better to fight. As for you Asuka, I know you always love to fight, but try to resist it until after you have left school grounds. I'll let you two of with a warning for today, but you'd better get ready for what's going to happen if I catch you two again" and with that the two girls silently left the office.

They both went home separately, still a bit frightened at what the principal would do. Lili just stayed in her room and just pondered to herself if she could really have a normal life here long enough until she could beat Jin. Asuka just remembered that she had to call this Hwoarang-guy, so she sent the contact number on the form a text saying

"Hello there my name is Asuka Kazama, I've heard about your experience in fighting and I'd like to ask you for help. Right now I'm currently finding people that can help me defeat Jin Kazama, I've read in your King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 application that you have fought Jin previously and so I would like to have your help in fighting him, Thank You (P.S If you're going to reply please send it to me via text as my cell phone is currently broken)"

She then began asking her students what the punk that thrashed her dojo looked like, all of them gave her unique things that you don't see regularly where they're at. He had a brown vest with a green shirt, he was wearing chaps, he had a skull pendant, he's wearing googles above his eyes and finally he had orange hair. She now decided to deal with the punk first and to meet this Hwoarang at a later time, since his application form didn't even have a picture of him.

Soon it was going to be another long day made longer courtesy of the prissy brat. In her mind she just hoped that this problem could just solve itself quickly. The sooner, the better.

* * *

This is the longest chapter I've made so far. o_o'

gimme a review or two on the story so far, so that I'll know if I'm on the right track with with this story.


	5. Feeling sleepy

At the rate things go I guess I'm gonna have to sit out for a while and take ChemCucum's advice, so I'll have to do read a lot more HwoxAsuka and HwoxLili fics and find a magical way to fuse them together as well as fix my pace and grammar. Until then, Enjoy!

* * *

So it was going to be another hellish day for Lili, for one thing she was just lucky she didn't fall asleep from all her jet lag. The only thing that kept her from falling asleep was her excitement for attending her first day of school and the barbarian that kept her awake.

DING! as her alarm clock just blew through one of her ears out the other.

Lili just groaned "Is it time for me to wake up already?"

"W-Whoa, it's going to be 7:30 already, I need to get to school now, or I'm going to be late!" She said so agitatedly as she could still remember what had happened last night along with her run-in with the principal.

She still wanted to show her sense of authority and perfection, and with that she acted as if it was all her driver's fault for not waking her up in time. By the time she got into the limo everything was messy with her. Her hair wasn't even fixed and was messy from her sleep, she hadn't fully buttoned her outer school vest, and all of her books weren't organized in her bag.

"Driver!, as an employee for my father, you are expected to treat me as your own daughter especially since he is in coma right now" She shouted from the back

"But Miss I-" The driver tried to reply, but

Lili dismissed him by saying "I don't want to hear any "buts" unless you want me to take away your Christmas bonus"

"Yes, Ma'am" said by the driver while sighing over the fact that the he nearly lost his bonus because of Lili.

By the time she reached her school the bell had already rung and she had to rush to her classroom, hoping to get there before her science teacher. When she swung open the door, she was surprised to have hit a familiar barbaric face.

"Hey! What did you hit me for this time you brat!" shouted the angry brunette

"I was actually late for something important you untrained savage" Lili roared back at Asuka

Having heard the principal's earlier story of the two, the science teacher instinctively told the girls "Come on you two, break it off, unless our you would want to see the principal again"

"Yes, teacher" the two silently grumbled

"Anyway, class for this experiment you will be paired in threes, and-" unfortunately the teacher couldn't finish the sentence before another face showed up literally crashing through the door.

Soon the optimistic Xiaoyu appeared from the rubble asking "I'm not late for anything am I?"

The teacher just sighed and noticed that the entire class had already made their groups, so he just declared "Looks like the three of you are going to have to work on this project together"

Asuka and Lili both shouted "What!, do you really expect me to work with her!" having forgotten all about the fact that Xiao was also in their group.

"I hope you two haven't forgotten what happened last time" threatened the teacher, forcing the two to simply fix their stuff and to get to the table where Xiaoyu had already been waiting.

Now the teacher began writing down the instructions down on the board while the students just chatted with each other while putting on their equipment. Xiaoyu tried to get the two to cooperate with each other, or else she would also flunk this project with them.

"Anyway, why are you two late? I'm just late because I have a pet to take care of"

"I had to stay up all night looking for the guy that thrashed my family's dojo" replied Asuka

Xiao, who was still unaware of what happened, just said "Huh, didn't you go to China for that thing?"

Asuka just sighed, "Yeah, but some new guy thrashed our dojo while I was out"

"Anyway, what about you Lili?" she said hoping to get a normal conversation out of the two

"Well at the moment I'm suffering from jet lag, so I'm still sleepy right now" she said while yawning

"Then how come you still had all that energy yesterday?" asked by a curious Xiaoyu

"Well, a certain someone here kept me awake the entire time" before giving a tired yet strong glare to Asuka

"If you still want a piece of me then lets go some other time, I'm still sleepy right now" before Asuka was going to take a nap

"For once we're on the same page on something" before Lili did the same thing

By the time they woke up they realized that science had already ended and it was recess. They were worried about the fact that the teacher caught them, but they were lucky since the professor was always used to people sleeping in his class. A problem however was that when they got to their cafeteria the only available table for them was one with a lone Xiaoyu asking them to sit with her.

"Is she really sure that's a good idea"

"Maybe, but then again she's also a strong fighter, so she's probably the only one that can sit with those two", all these kinds of murmurs popped up when the students saw Xiaoyu asking Asuka and Lili to sit with them.

Some were surprised to how Xiao was able have the courage to ask the two to sit in the same table, but some just gave their final prayers to Xiao just in case something happens.

"Anyway Lili do you have a cellphone" requested Xiaoyu since this was probably the best time to have the two get along as they were both too tired to fight it out or even give a tense atmosphere to the table.

Lili just groaned, gave Xiao her phone and just asked "Here, What're you going to do with it?"

"I'll just add my number in" Xiao replied

"Fine, I'll just go back to sleep just put it back in my bag." and soon she was asleep, along with Asuka who had fallen asleep as soon as she got to the table.

Xiaoyu put in her number, but since Lili and Asuka were sleeping she just gave them each other's phone number. Before they knew it was already dismissal and the principal just arrived.

He wasn't as scary compared to before, but he just gave them a smile and said "Girls, I understand what you two have been going through, so I'll just give you two some time off from school to rest. After all I think both of you can be good students in the future." later he just left.

Soon the two girls went separately, but this time they both had their energy back and soon Lili got a text from Asuka saying

"How the heck did I get your number! Did you swipe my phone while I was asleep and spam my phone or something?".

Lili responded by giving a voice message for Asuka saying "Why would I even want the phone of a savage that relies too much on brute strength"

Of course Asuka got her message, but she couldn't hear anything since the voice part of her phone was busted. On that time she just remembered about the fact that her dojo just got thrashed twice and the fact that she couldn't even find any of the culprits. She just deleted the message and sent a text saying "I don't really want to waste my words on an airhead like you. Instead of messing other people's lives why don't you just mess up your own life."

This made Lili so mad that she wanted to send another mail to Asuka. Before she could however, her phone died and she couldn't anymore. She was just so frustrated that she just saw a park and went there in a foul mood. Soon she just left here stuff behind on a bench while she just closed her eyes to cool down.

* * *

Hopefully I made less errors compared to before, and how I wish for my principal to let me off school for a week just because I'm tired.

ChemCucum: Thanks for the advice hopefully I took it when making this chapter

Please review this chapter, and I'll take any kind of feedback that's given.


	6. Entertainment

Anyway quarterly exams finally over! O_O'. Anyway will be on vacation for a while so don't expect any updates until then

* * *

Hwoarang got back to his apartment after another day of fighting the untalented. He was still extremely bored to how Osaka was when it came to the martial artists. Sure some of them were good, but nowhere near as good as the people he fought back at Korea. When he did get back to his apartment, he just checked his phone to get an update on what was happening back at the resistance. He first found the voice mail from his subordinate, which has the current situation in the resistance. Surprisingly he found a text message from an unknown person right after the update report.

He first opened his subordinate's voice message. As soon as he opened it he could hear clearly what the man was saying frantically. "Sir!, B-Baek and Miguel have split up and formed their own independent forces! I tried getting the two to cooperate, but they wouldn't listen. What should we do now?".

Hwoarang called up his subordinate to relay his orders to the man, so that he could at least help his allies out. As soon as he called the phone was immediately answered and soon the man came shouting, "Sir!, What are your orders? The situation here is critical everyone is confused on what to do."

Hwoarang remained composed and simply told him "I got your message already so calm down. Anyway I want you to halve my forces and have them aid both Baek and Miguel separately. I'll stay here in Japan to monitor the Mishima Zaibatsu if anything big happens. Understood?"

"Understood Sir! I'll make the divisions of the forces, until then enjoy your stay in Japan."The man said, more relieved than when he first answered.

Hwoarang then hung up and decided to answer this anonymous text message. When he read the text, he simply smirked at what it said,

"Hello there my name is Asuka Kazama, I've heard about your experience in fighting and I'd like to ask you for help. Right now I'm currently finding people that can help me defeat Jin Kazama, I've read in your King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 application that you have fought Jin previously and so I would like to have your help in fighting him, Thank You (P.S If you're going to reply please send it to me via text as my cell phone is currently broken)".

He just started laughing at the message as if he watched a cartoon with a cheesy gag.

"Well this is a first, I didn't think a Kazama would ask me for help against another Kazama. Man, whatever kind of family Jin has he sure has his money's worth cut out for him. Oh well, since this person went through all the trouble of getting and checking my application form, and making this request, I should reply" He said laughingly

Soon he just sent a reply mail saying

"Miss Kazama, if you have any means of actually reaching Jin Kazama, please tell me. Until then I'm not going to lift a finger."

Hwoarang then decided to go out for a walk. He was filled with energy at the fact that this person, a Kazama at that, would actually ask for his help against Jin. He thought that since he had all this energy, he might as well use it for something that could help him. While going on his regular route he passed by a park with an angry Lili pacing around back and forth. She was such in a bad mood that she was kicking and stomping out on the ground. She was still reading Asuka's texts and was remembering the time about being beaten by her on the fifth tournament. All these and memory of what Jin did to her father made her even angrier. When Hwoarang tried to pass her she bumped into him and fell down.

She angrily shouted "Hey!, What kind of a man bumps into a lady like that!" She said, not wanting to acknowledge that she was actually the one who bumped into him

Hwoarang responded by saying "Tch! Why would I even want to help you! You're the one who bumped into me in the first place."

She was now fuming even more. She shouted "How dare you! I was here minding my own business until you came along"

"Look here, Princess, I don't have the time for brats like you" he just shouted.

"You know what? Why don't you try beating me in a fight, then I'll consider forgetting what you did to me" She said smugly

He said sarcastically "You've got guts, Princess, by challenging me like that, but you'd better have what it takes that satisfy me."

Soon the two began fighting each other fiercely. This was a first time experience for both fighters to fight each other's style. Lili had never seen someone be able to kick this hard, and move so swiftly at the same time. Hwoarang was surprised at how graceful Lili's movements were along with their effective usage in the fight.

Lili couldn't comprehend what was going on in the fight. She kept thinking, (Who the heck is this guy? Whenever I try to do something he manages slip away just in time.)

Hwoarang was trembling with excitement during the fight. He couldn't help but say in his mind, (Whoa!, it looks like Princess might actually give my money's worth in this thing.)

Soon Hwoarang's kick was blocked by Lili's foot, and she noticed that his head was now open. Instinctively, she attempted to punch him, but Hwoarang saw it coming and dodged it. She was shocked to not only see that she overshot her target, but would now fall off the park's stone steps behind her target. She just closed her eyes before she would fall, but a sudden grab and tug by the hand would open her eyes from surprise. She was knocked into his chest, and there was this awkward silence between the two. She could hear his heartbeats, and it was actually relaxing her temper and her thought of falling off the stairs. Soon she just realized what was going on, and pushed Hwoarang back. She was obviously flustered at what just happened, but she didn't want to admit especially to a guy like him.

She then distanced herself from him and shouted, "Creep!, You just helped me out back there just to get me close to you didn't you!"

Hwoarang, surprised with what she said, retorted, "Don't look at me, Princess, I wasn't the one who started the fight."

Lili was now very uncomfortable right now. She could hear her heart pounding at what just happened. She was currently in a mix of anger and fluster, and she didn't know why. She decided that her best course of action was to keep her distance from this guy away at all costs.

"A-Anyway I'm going now. Our fight is a draw since I no longer have any interest anymore. I'm willing to overlook the matter because I have to go now. Goodbye" she said, quickly picking up her belongings and leaving the park before Hwoarang could ask her anything.

Hwoarang just said excitedly, "Guess there are actually people here who can give me a fun fight."

He just decided to walk back home. He couldn't help but remember Lili's flustered face. Lili's face back there was actually pretty cute since she didn't know what she would do next. Even though they just met he could tell that it wasn't like her to make that face.

He simply looked back at the park and said, "Hopefully we can have another fight like that sometime soon Princess" before going back to his apartment

* * *

I'm actually thinking about making Lili a tsundere in this story(cuz I love tsunderes). I'm also going to treat the HwoxAsuka in the story, so just wait people. Until then, I'm hoping this served HwoxLili fans.

Hope4Zafina: Thanks for the review hope I'm consistent with this chapter

Please review this chapter. Any kind of feedback given will be considered.


	7. Mediator

Anyway back from my vacation with a fresh mind. Hoping this chapter's gonna be good for HwoxAsuka fans while the previous chapter works well for HwoxLili fans.

* * *

In her house, Asuka checked her phone for any reply from Hwoarang, and was also expecting some more hate mail from Lili. When she opened her phone she got Hwoarang's reply to her first text saying, "Miss Kazama, if you have any means of actually reaching Jin Kazama, please tell me. Until then I'm not going to lift a finger.". She was initially surprised at how long the text was. She angrily though to herself, (I know you want to be logical, but could you be less blunt about it. I actually took the time and effort to be polite in that message!), and she also realized that she now had no means of actually reaching Jin. She was in a VERY bad mood at the moment, and the fact that she didn't find the culprit of the last dojo attack didn't help either. She decided to skip out on training the others and went out for her walk. On the way however a certain blonde girl caught her attention, Lili, to be specific. Lili however was different this time. Unlike yesterday when she was simply too tired to fight, she was now too deep in thought to even think about fighting. Lili was actually thinking greatly of what happened at her in the park last night. She could recall all too well how she was saved by the mysterious orange haired man, and how she was stuck on his chest after he pulled her hand. She could pick up his scent clearly and then there was this awkward silence that could've lasted forever to her. She could also was surprised at how he shouted at her. In her life she almost always got what she wanted, but then this guy was different. He didn't care who she was, and he would've scolded her too had she not shouted back. This guy just seemed so different from most of the other men in her life. Majority of them, including her father, had doted on her and simply gave her what she wanted. They'd take the blame and scolding from her despite the fact that she started the mess, but this guy shouted at her. She could feel that he wasn't a mindless person who would allow himself to follow her. Her mind was now practically filled with this guy, and she couldn't deny it to herself.

She was nervously murmuring to herself, (Why am I getting so worked up over this thing!? We only met each other yesterday, but I can't stop thinking about him. Besides I don't even know his name!) Even when she was thinking about the events now it flustered her even more, and so she couldn't even notice Asuka nearby.

Asuka simply ignored her, but curiously said to herself, "Whatever shut the brat up must've shut her up real good.".

Eventually she saw a large gang fighting again. She simply sighed, and went out to stop the fight as usual. They didn't call her a gang mediator for nothing, but this fight seemed a little different from all the rest. It almost seemed as if the gang was being beaten by a single person. When she went up close, she was surprised with what she saw. There was an Hwoarang defeating the entire gang all on his own. He was even taunting other frightened members to come at him, and if they didn't come then he'd simply force them out himself. He was obviously tired of all these weaklings coming at him. The only thing that was worth his attention was their numbers, but he overall didn't even seem interested in the fight. Asuka was getting curious to who this guy was, and how he even got his skills. She then looked more closely to his looks. She could figure out that the dude wasn't your average person. His hair down to his clothes clearly showed that he wasn't from Japan. She felt something bugging her again and again about this guy.

Asuka soon remembered what the attacker was said to have looked like, (Wait a second, they said that the guy had orange hair, googles, and the pendant. Looks like I've finally found my culprit!.)

She then stepped up in front of the gang members and announced to Hwoarang, "Hey you! You're the one that thrashed the Kazama-Style Dojo right?"

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow and calmly responded, "Oh, the one with all those weaklings?"

"Those weaklings were just students, and now you're going to mess with their teacher", she angrily shouted at him

Hwoarang, getting more excited with what was going to happen, sarcastically remarked, "Hopefully you'll last longer than those other runts"

Asuka simply went into her fighting stance and told him straight, "Don't worry it'll be over before you know it"

Soon the two began fighting hard to the amazement of the nearby crowd. Sure they were rooting for Asuka, but they also gave Hwoarang a lot of credit for single-handedly defeating an entire gang of punks. Hwoarang's kicks and reflexes were clearly equally classed compared to Asuka's punches and defense. The two were surprised at how long this fight this lasting, and both, as tired as they were, were clearly trembling with excitement.

Hwoarang was sarcastically telling Asuka, "When I first got there I should've fought against you instead. You're nothing like all those other runts"

Asuka simply smirked, and replied back, "Sorry, but it's too late to sweet talk me. Now I'll just have more fun kicking your ass!"

Eventually the fight attracted the attention of Lili and she couldn't help, but see both the man that she fought yesterday and Asuka fighting. Lili hid herself within the crowd, and secretly watched the fight saying to herself, (Huh?, That's the guy from yesterday, but why is he fighting with the barbarian). Soon the fight was now ending and things were looking very critical for both fighters. Finally Hwoarang had managed to avoid Asuka's punch floored her by kicking her stomach. Surprisingly to the crowd Hwoarang didn't taunt anyone anymore after this fight. He simply reached out his hand and pulled Asuka back up her feet.

He then told her, "You're pretty good out there little missy, but it looks like I'm still top dog here."

Asuka simply swatted off his hand and responded "Don't think you've won just yet, punk. I'm just a little tired, that's all.". With that she stormed off angrily.

Hwoarang initially looked at where Asuka was running, but he suddenly looked back at the crowd. He felt that he was being watched in the crowd, but he didn't know who. When Lili saw him staring into the crowd, she silently slipped out still flustered on the events in the park

Hwoarang simply chuckled and said one thing he didn't think he would say since the first day, "Well, it looks like this place could be fun"

* * *

I'm going to try and make Asuka a dense-ish girl since that's how I usually see love triangles in animes. (TsunderexGuyxDense girl).

Hope4Zafina: Thanks for the feedback so far hope I did well in the AsukaxHwo part

Checucum: Thanks for the previous advice. Now I'm just hoping to get things even better now

A review would also be nice along with feedback.


	8. Plannings

I really need to attract more attention. Maybe I should revise the first few chapters since they seem a lot more awkward compared to all the others...

* * *

Before Lili and Asuka knew it was time to get back to their regular school regime. Now the students were clearly shuddering at the fact that two hot-blooded fighters were well-rested and could now go at each other with ease. The only person who didn't seem concerned was, as usual, Xiaoyu, who didn't even seem to notice the tension between the two girls. The class was complete and assembled later that morning with, surprisingly, little to no tension at all in the atmosphere. To everyone's shock, the two girls weren't even glaring or minding each other, the teacher even thought that he had taken some poison by mistake. Xiao, clearly pleased at how the two weren't at each others' throats, first approached an infuriated Asuka.

She popped behind Asuka, shouted, "Hiya! How did your hunt go on?"

"Whoa! Don't sneak up on me like that Xiao" said Asuka

"Well, as you see, you are no longer fighting with Lili, are you two friends now?"

"Of course not, I obviously haven't forgotten what prissy here was tried to do back then"

"Oh..., well how'd your thing go" asked Xiao curiously

Asuka replied straight and said, "I found him"

"Oh! Oh! How hard did you kick his ass Asuka, and how many times did you hit the guy's groin"

"I lost" She said coldly

"Oh, so how long have you been thinking about that punk"

"Huh, about two days I guess" as Asuka replied unknowingly

"Well, it's good to see you making progress Asuka", Xiao squealed quietly, as she pat Asuka's back twice

Soon she slammed her palm on Lili's desk right in front of the blonde's face and shouted, "Lili! how was that short vacation of your's"

"Well it was, umm" Soon as she began thinking about what she did aside from procrastinating, and then remembered her time in the park.

"Hey Lili, Why are you so red, and why do you look so flustered?" Xiao said as she shook her head left and right

"I'm not flustered! There was just this guy and-"

"Oh! Did you find a boyfriend?" as Xiao interrupted

"Of course not! We just met once-"

"Yet you're so flustered about it even today" As Xiao began eyeing Lili

Soon the teacher called out Lili and handed her a small letter. The class was filled a lot of stiff atmosphere thinking that she had gotten herself a disciplinary warning for some reason. As Lili read the letter her eyes were pounding with excitement. The letter simply read, "Miss Lili, in your father's stead, please attend the Mishima Zaibatsu's victory banquet. You may bring a maximum of only two companions however, and you along with any that you bring with you must be in formal attire. The party will be in a week's time in the Mishima Zaibatsu's Banquet Hall. In any case have a good day, and we hope for your arrival."

Asuka was clearly confused at Lili's reaction and, took a clear look at her letter.

She whispered into Lili's ear, "Wait a second, how'd you get that invitation from the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Unlike you, my family has been a shareholder for the Mishimas for a good amount of time. If you want in, you could start by begging." she said smugly

"Like I'd ever beg to a lapdog to the Mishimas"

"Hmph! The only reason why I'm going there is to beat the living hell out of Jin." Lili said with overwhelming confidence

"If you think you can actually take his security alone then think again. FYI Xiao has a mega crush on Jin, so the only fighter here that can actually help here is me." She dismissing Lili's confidence as fast as it came.

Lili, clearly fuming but aware of what truth Asuka has said, angrily tells her, "Fine, I get your point already. I don't have a choice here, but here's the thing Jin is my prey."

"Sorry, but by the time you get there, there's gonna be nothing but scraps of him left" Asuka said while pounding her fists together.

"Then I'd like to see you find a way through security, Jin's not the most approachable person if you haven't figured it out yet." Lili asked calmly

"Don't worry I'm already on it, I've already sent a text to a tournament participator called Hwoarang. He should be able to help us" She said while pulling out her cellphone triumphantly.

"All right then, but remember, this is the only time I intend to work with you wench." She said glaringly

"Like I needed you to tell me. Anyway meet me outside my family's dojo, that's were I asked the guy to go" Asuka replied, returning an equally strong glare.

Soon Hwoarang, from his apartment, got Asuka's text, a message that he didn't expect.

The message said, "I've found a way to get into the Mishima Zaibatsu. A classmate of mine has an invitation to the Zaibatsu's victory banquet, and can bring two companions with her. Meet me at the front gate of the Kazama-style dojo. Once you're there we'll discuss our plan with my classmate."

Hwoarang couldn't believe his eyes at her message. Energy was flowing through his veins, the very thought of being able to fight Jin again was the only thing he needed to get. He got ready with his clothes, and prepared himself for a bit of a fight. After all considering what he did to the students, and how he beat the teacher, it could get a bit dirty for him.

As soon as he arrived at the dojo he was naturally attacked by it's students.

"What the hell are you doing here! Do you want to mess with us again" shouted the student, still fuming over what happened the last time

Hwoarang just took a deep breath and declared, "My only business is with Asuka. If you losers aren't going to let me through, then I'll simply break my way through like the last time."

As soon as he declared that a lot of the students were nervous at having to fight him again. The guy already kicked the entire dojo's ass once without even breaking a sweat, and he could easily do so again. The students decided to follow their old strategy, to jump him at the same time. This however would lead to more ass kicking, courtesy of Hwoarang. When Asuka and Lili arrived the they noticed broken up boards and cracks on the house's wall.

"Well this house is at least for a barbarian, needless to say, you." Lili said while laughing at how the Kazama-Style Dojo was looking all wrecked up.

Asuka surprisingly didn't respond to Lili's comment. She was clearly angry at the fact that her dojo was wrecked for the THIRD time. As usual she went in, found bodies of beaten up students, and to her surprise the punk with orange hair.

"All Right! We'll settle this li-" soon before she could finis he threw his phone at her, revealing her own text message to him.

Asuka just stood there with her mouth agape from the shock that the guy who thrashed her dojo was the same one she was trying to enlist. Lili then arrived, and to her shock the same orange haired man was present. Soon her mouth was open at the shock that Hwoarang was there.

"Anyway what's this plan you have on the Mishima Zaibatsu" Hwoarang said calmy, but chuckling at Asuka and Lili's shocked reactions.

"We basically sneak in the Mishima Zaibatsu using the invitation of blondy over here, and we find Jin" as Asuka shook her head to regain her composure.

"You do understand the type of security we're dealing with right?" asked Hwoarang sarcastically

"You know we were also participants of the King of Iron Fist Tournament too! We can take care of ourselves." rebuffed Lili having regained her composure

"Fine, and you can come out now" pointing in between the two girls, revealing Xiaoyu hiding behind the corner.

"Hiya, Hwoarang, I haven't seen you since two years ago." as Xiao said when she went out of her corner and smacked Hwoarang's head

"Yeah, yeah. It's good to see you again Xiaoyu. How's things going between you and Kazama" as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Whoa whoa! How the hell do you two know each other?" as both Asuka and Lili shouted in surprise, something Xiaoyu was happy for since she no longer had to answer Hwoarang's question.

"Well, we've both been in this business longer than two of you have. We were both just rookies when we entered the third tournament." As Xiaoyu said before leaving as soon as she could, hoping that Hwoarang wouldn't pursue the matter regarding Jin.

"Now then what are the details of this party?" asked Hwoarang to the other two girls

"Well it says to wear formal attire, and that it's inside the banquet hall." as Lili said shoving the invitation at Hwoarang's face.

"Then it looks like I'll be staying with you princess, assuming you've got something formal for me." as he said while holding her wrist and moving it out of the way.

"H-huh wait a second, you don't have anything to wear?", surprised by the sudden statement that he would be staying at her apartment.

"Hey, I'm still in this thing remember? If you don't mind I'm going also going to have to borrow some of your clothes too." with Asuka joining Hwoarang's side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why am I buying and lending all these clothes?" disbelieving the fact that she would be the one who would provide the clothing

"The fact that you're rich. Duh" as both Asuka and Hwoarang shook their heads after saying the obvious.

"Hey! How is this my problem?" angrily replied Lili, who was now stomping the ground

"Well, considering the fact that you have the most money among us, plus the fact that you actually need us to help breakthrough the security considering that you're weakest one among us." retorted Asuka, dismissing any further argument with Lili.

Suddenly Lili turned away angrily, and remained quiet as she was stomping her way out.

"Don't worry I'll take care of princess, besides it seems you've grown a bit attached to me" Hwoarang sighed while patting Asuka's back

"Don't get too smooth with me just yet! I haven't forgiven you for your atta-" as she swatted off his hand

"Yeah yeah I get your point already. There's no need to go that far you know." interrupted her and ran off chasing Lili

As soon as he was gone Asuka simply put her hands on her chest and thought to herself, (Hmm... I know I shouldn't get concerned over this matter, but why am I feeling weird when Hwoarang said he was chasing Lili? Maybe I should follow him just in case something goes wrong.)

Hwoarang had to run through the entire town looking for Lili, and he finally found her, in the same park they fought in before.

He stealthily sat beside her, and asked her, "Are you still upset after being called weak?"

Lili, surprisingly, replied politely and said, "Well considering the fact that I couldn't beat her, and the fact that you beat her in a fight. I guess it's true that I am weak"

"You know, I was actually in your situation right before I entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament" Hwoarang replied, slowly patting Lili's back, centering her attention straight to him

"There was someone in my life, as close to me as a father, that I thought was killed. Additionally I just suffered the very first draw of my fighting streak. I felt weak, the person who I valued most was dead, and my fighting career wasn't perfect anymore. I'm not sure how I managed to get through that period of my life, but I'll tell you this. Everyone in some point of their life is weak, but you've still got lots of chances in life to make up for that weakness. That was something that my master taught me." straight after he had finished his statement, Lili just hugged him and began to cry.

Her emotions were all swelling up, and the fact that Hwoarang had just given her the advice she needed caused her to cry even more. To her surprise Hwoarang was offering a handkerchief for her cry on. When she saw him offering to help her, she became flustered, and instead of taking the piece of cloth, she just ran to her apartment faster than Hwoarang could catch up to. To his surprise, he ended up bumping into Asuka, who was spying on the two.

"Did you make up that story?" she asked, somewhat moved and surprised that Hwoarang could make such a sad story.

"Of course not, I may be a bit reckless at times, but lying isn't one of the things I enjoy doing", and with that he left waving her goodbye.

Initially Asuka was shocked, since his life was a lot like her's, but a lot worse. Sure her father was hospitalized, but this guy really thought his was really dead. She was stuck motionless in the park for quite some time. Until she simply shouted out loud, "Damn it! Why the hell am I getting so worked up about this!".

With that she stormed off, getting ready for another day of school.

* * *

Valeria-SC: Thanks for actively reviewing my story I really appreciate your support.

Here's the new chapter (Though this took longer than usual after procrastination, laziness, school work and boredom combined). Then again this is trying to make a love triangle, so it might take a while.

Be sure to give me a review on this I really need to think of a way to make progress in this story.


	9. Final preparations

Christmas Break + New Year + Overall Laziness = inactivity

* * *

As it seemed like another endless day at school for Asuka, she couldn't help but think about what had occurred the previous day. There was Hwoarang and Lili (not to mention Asuka herself hiding from behind) at the park with some a really thick atmosphere. Even if she was spying on them, she could feel the type of tension going on between the two. One way or another at least the three of them were now a team. Though on shaky ground, a team nonetheless. Soon she got a text from Lili saying, "I'm going to have to go out to buy clothes for you two. Remember this however, I'm only teaming up with you for my own personal interest. Once Jin is defeated I no longer have any use of you."

"Tch! You took the words right out of my mouth" as she snapped in her mind.

As soon as she exited her school's gates she was shocked by a familiar figure. Someone who had indadvertedly, attracted the attention of not just Asuka, but also a good number of students. This was obviously Hwoarang standing in front with his motorcycle. Asuka immediately approached him, but to her surprise he simply showed Lili's text which said the same thing as Asuka's.

"Anyway, Princess is down for today?" asked a somewhat perplexed Hwoarang

"Looks like it, but why are you here?" responded a confused Asuka

"What does it look like? I'm here to pick you up" Hwoarang said somewhat annoyed that Asuka didn't figure it out yet

"Hmph! For your information, I can walk back or ride my bike home" she retorted angrily

"Yeesh, No need to have blown up like that besides we don't even have a proper plan yet." he sighed while scratching his head.

"Hey! You were the one who started it, just meet me in my house later. Okay?"

"Gotcha" as Hwoarang simply rode off, causing dirt to mess up Asuka's uniform

As Asuka looked back, she was slightly surprised at the reaction of other students from afar. There were smirks and snickers coming from many female students. The same couldn't be said the same for many male students as many of them were jealous at the fact that a guy could easily talk to Asuka rudely and not get smacked on the face. Asuka however didn't actually get the hint at what the students were thinking, so she simply had a dumbfounded face before getting on her bike. When she got back she saw Hwoa's bike outside her house, and as something to be expected, beaten up students.

"Yo, what took you so long?" asked Hwoa, as if nothing big had actually happened

"Damn it! Why the hell did you do this again!" she said while shoving him back

"At last I recall they attacked me first and they were the ones who started the fight the other two times as well. You'd better watch who you're throwing the accusation at. Especially at the fact that this person already beat you" he responded calmly before lifting Asuka's hand

"H-Hey let go of my hand!" she shouted while struggling to be released

"Slow down there, first we need to go somewhere private, if you know what I mean" as he slowly released his grip

Asuka reluctantly agreed and led him to her room to discuss the plans. Surprisingly for Hwoarang, her room was actually neat and organized. There was a desk with a laptop, lots of DVDs and CDs of different animes, games and music and loads of manga and school books.

"So what're we gonna do until princess arrives, frankly I think you're just going to waste my time" asked Hwoarang nonchalantly as he was tinkering with Asuka's CDs and books

"Gimme that! Don't you know you can't simply fiddle with a woman's stuff. Plus you were the one who wanted this meeting in the first place" she said, grabbing the CD from Hwoarang's hands.

"Come now, it's not like I'm doing any significant harm besides are you trying to hide something here? " as he began rummaging through Asuka's books and manga collections.

"You seriously want to fight again, Hwoarang?" she said to him banging her desk with a fist

"Don't worry we have a sufficient amount of time anyway here are pictures of Jin's strongest bodyguards. Odds are, we'll probably run into them midway plus they're all previous tournament participants." as Hwoarang calmly replied while waving the reports the resistance had regarding Jin

As Asuka viewed the papers Hwoarang put his arm on her shoulder and began pointing out the main leaders of Jin's bodyguards. Asuka however felt somewhat uneasy mainly because Hwoarang's head was so close to her's, she couldn't seem to think straight with him getting in her way.

"All right, first up is Eddy Gordo, the guy's been with Jin since the last tournament, but he joined tournaments the same time me, Jin and Xiaoyu began. His profile says that he practices Capoeira so he seems pretty unorthodox in fighting. Next is Lars Alexandersson at last I recall he was reported fighting my resistance forces and defeating them with general ease, even my best informants can't get a clue on the guy, so be careful. Last is Nina Williams, from what I've heard in previous tournaments, she's been joining since the very first King of Iron Fist Tournament. She's probably the deadliest of the three since she has the most fighting experience and had already worked previously as a successful assassin before going to Jin"

"Wait so how the hell are we supposed to breakthrough this line of defense!" asked Asuka frantically, realizing things were not going to be as simple as she had initially thought.

"Well the basic thing is actually not to breakthrough it. I'm sure lots of people attended the party, so there's gotta be a hole in the security that we might be able to slip through. When we finish, we'll take out Jin and get away without anyone noticing" Hwoarang replied calmly before peering out the window

"and if we fail to slip past or get caught midway in the process?"

"We basically die or get serious injuries, as simple as that" Hwoarang said nonchalantly

"H-hey I never agreed to put my life on the line! Who the hell would think be as suicidal as tha-"

"After all that talk a while ago, I didn't you'd be scared stiff. Here I thought little princess was the only problem, but don't worry I don't mind protecting you either" as Hwoarang interrupted Asuka and pulled over her chin with his hands.

"Tch! I never said I needed protecting especially from you at that! Don't worry I won't be needing your help in the case we have to fight our way out." Asuka smirked while knocking back Hwoarang's hand.

"All right just remember that if you need me just give a shout also a cute "Kyaa" would be nice" he said while reading Asuka's mangas

"Hey! I'm not a child, I can take care of myself well"

**THUD**

The loud sound they heard caught both Asuka and Hwoarang by surprise so they looked out to see the cause of the noise. As it turned out Lili had arrived with the clothing and the shopping bags, directing them to go out. Somewhat surprised at her arrival Hwoarang and Asuka rushed out, but as soon as Asuka went out of the door Lili smacked Asuka's face with her new clothes

"Took you two long enough! Anyway these are the highest class formal wear I could get in this area. What's more I see you two took your sweet time making it downstairs. Now then lets start our plan shall we" Lili said while fiddling around with her hair.

"Sure thing princess, you coming Asuka?" as Hwoarang signalled Lili to go with him to a nearby restaurant.

"All right Hwoarang, but just to make things clear I won't be needing any of your service anytime soon." she replied spunkily

"What happened between the two of you back there?" Lili asked Hwoarang

"I guess you could say that we had an enjoyable time" Hwoarang responded while lightly chuckling at Asuka's behavior

* * *

As far as I can see my life is now getting busier and busier(while I keep getting lazier). Not sure how long I'll last as a high school student, but I hope things get cleared up when it's summer break.

AnimeGurrlie: Thanks for your reviews so far (though I am a bit curious to why you changed your username again), plus I've given Asuka and Hwoa some private time on their own.

Anyway reviews would be nice so if you can, please review.


	10. Mobilization

I have survived the fires of hell week and endured the torture of final exams. The last day of school is truly a glorious day for students such as myself...

* * *

"Our plan is set now" Lili said confidently while slapping the desk she was sitting in with Hwoarang and Asuka

"Jin is set to make a major announcement and will withdraw to the back of the podium in the main hall after his speech. The Tekken Force commanders that you've all been so concerned about will be in a different spot giving off their respective speeches, which means we have Jin all to ourselves. Of course, I'll be the one to deal the finishing blow to him." Lili explained while emphasizing the last part

"Who made you leader here, if there's anyone going to beat him down then it's me!" Asuka asserted while pushing Lili

Hwoarang anticipating a brawl quietly intervened and replied, "Save your anger for Jin, besides you two aren't the only ones that think they can keep up with Jin."

Asuka and Lili turned their heads away poutingly and soon Hwoarang told them "Relax, you two, we're here to fight together, not each other. Now then princess, where's our clothes?"

"Well I've already sent Xiaoyu to deliver them so we don't have to worry." Replied Lili while fiddling her hair

"All right, so our plan's set lets meet up at my place tomorrow" As Asuka left the table dismissively

"I must leave as well to prepare, goodbye" Lili soon followed leaving Hwoarang behind

"Sir, here is your bill" as the waiter soon arrived to the lone Hwoarang

(Damn it! Why the heck do I have foot the bill!?)

**The next day**

Asuka had now finished her clothing. She wore a dark black dress with dark rose shaped accessories on the side of her long skirt and patterns turning into a phoenix. Her bracelet was navy blue and also had engravings on it to compliment the dress. She didn't really apply any make-up, she just fixed her hair and added a couple of perfume, and poof she was ready. As she went down her house's staircase her mother couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Asuka, why are you dressed like this, or is this all just a dream?" Asuka's mother asked her daughter surpisingly

"M-Mom!, I'm just going out to a party for a while, there's nothing special"

"I see, but I never thought you'd put in this much efforts in your looks."

"Mom, we've gone through this already, I'm just going out to a party." Asuka replied while sighing, as it was already awkward for her to wear formal wear.

"Yes, but perhaps you're trying to impress someone. Even you wouldn't put in this much effort unless it was really important"

"Gak! Mom, like I said it's just a party" As Asuka panicked because her mom didn't actually know that the real purpose was to take out Jin.

**Ding Ding Ding**

"All right then, but if it's going to last long then I recommend you stay in a friend's house. Besides I also met your father through a party, so please enjoy yourself" As Asuka's mother began laughing as she was moving out to open the door.

Asuka soon heard her mother catering the guest. Her mother seemed to be extra nice and hospitable to the guest, something that Asuka didn't usually see.

"Please sit down here, I didn't know you would take my daughter to her party. You've actually grown quite a bit, I see your master raised you well"

"Don't worry its also been a long time since we heard from each other during that old tournament. Besides I didn't think you'd be Asuka's mother"

Asuka, now extremely curious at what was going on opened the door to see this guest, and to her surprise it was Hwoarang. Hwoarang now looked completely different. His hair which was combed back had now been brushed perfectly, his coat fitted his white polo shirt and black pants. She even managed to sniff out the fact that he was using a cologne. First thing's first, however, before she could say anything to him, she pulled out her mom and brought her to the kitchen.

"Wait a second, mom, how the hell do you know this guy" Asuka said, astonished at how her mother already knew Hwoarang.

"Well, both South Korea and Japan hosted a martial arts tournament where both your father and Hwoarang's master participated in. Hwoarang was still a child then, so he ended up getting lost. I remember him crying, so I had to guide him back to his master, while he was sparring with your father." Asuka's mother chuckled while remembering how cute Hwoarang was as a child

"Cool, did dad win against Hwoarang's master?"

"No, in fact their entire fight was one-sided."

"Did I hear my name?" As Hwoarang popped up, sticking his head out the door.

**Ding Ding Ding**

"Well, our ride's here, sorry to have troubled you. Asuka, lets go" Hwoarang said before leaving out to meet Lili

"Asuka, don't lose to anyone in that party, okay?"

"Huh?" Asuka replied obliviously

"Hurry up or we're leaving without you" Hwoarang shouted

"Anyway mom, I have to go bye" soon Asuka took off to join Hwoarang

Soon Lili met Asuka outside of her limo. Similarly Lili was dressed as a contrast to Asuka. Lili's dress was pure white without a single stain, her dress had the patterns of doves at the bottom. She had jeweled hairpins and bracelets. She had a little blush, but not to an excess.

"I see the worm has finally found a way through the dirt. I thought I'd wait forever. Any comments, Hwoarang" Lili commented

"Well the worm's cute from my eye's view" commented Hwoarang calmly, causing Asuka to blush a bit

"Wait a second where did that comment come from" Lili shouted to Hwoarang angrily

"Don't worry, princess, you're pretty cute yourself with and without the makeup" as he patted her head before entering the limo

"Like I'm going to believe that compliment, jerk! !" as Lili began shouting at the door Hwoarang had shut

"Jeez, why do I get stuck with these two" as Asuka entered from the other side of the limo

Lili soon entered from the front and tossed the special invites to her company, reminding them that they were only there thanks to her.

Waving the invite, Lili smugly told them, "Just you two remember, I'm the only one among the three of us who-"

"Could eat an entire cake at a single go?" Hwoarang interrupted

"Like the two of you could-"

"Well you did rush down the cake yesterday faster than a sugared up Xiaoyu that's for sure" Asuka commented

"So I like sweets what's the big-"

"If you keep gorging down sweets like that you'll never get a proper boyfriend in the future" Hwoarang snickered

"Even with all that money, with her looks, even the greediest thief would think marrying her is a death sentence. It's so sad." as Asuka sarcastically wiped her eye

Lili, now fuming began shouting at the two, her face red from all the jokes coming from her two companions. Began attacking back responding "I don't see the two of you in any relationships"

The two however responded nonchalantly, "But I don't want to be in a relationship"

(Geh, it's no use messing with these two.) Lili thought to herself before withdrawing, and going back

Soon as the limo headed for the Zaibatsu's mansion, a shallow man, hiding behind a corner, opened his phone and simply told the receiver, "Boss, it's just as you anticipated, there are troublemakers going to be present in the party, shall I deal with them?"

"There is no need for you to be concerned, I've already planned everything, so just enjoy yourself." replied the receiver coldly, crossing his legs and hanging up the phone.

"The G-Corporation isn't much of a problem anymore, so that leaves out your little organization. If you think a small force like your's will be able to trounce me, then come at me tonight with whoever you bring with you." As the man said, getting out of his seat in order to address his guests.

* * *

Summer heat has worn me down as I continue studying for my college exams. I'm sorry for the very long wait. On a side note I just made Baek fighting Asuka's dad thing to help link up the story and stuff.

AnimeGurrlie: Sorry! Things have been getting more and more complicated in my life, so I'm running out of time to go here and work on the story. Hope you like this chapter though.

A review or two wouldn't hurt, so please review my story. All ideas, both positive and negative, are welcome here.


End file.
